


朝 (Morning)

by tamayura (LaPersonnaliteInconnu)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPersonnaliteInconnu/pseuds/tamayura
Summary: Early morning hijinks at Urahara Shop.
Relationships: Tsukabishi Tessai/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 13





	朝 (Morning)

  
There was the sound of sizzling and a waft of bacon tickled his nose. He followed it down, stumbling sleepily into things, and using his hand to catch himself on walls.

Finally, he came to the kitchen door and saw Tessai standing in front the window above the kitchen sink, chopping away at something rhythmically. 

He stumbled in and slumped over the man, propping himself up by the chin, hands going around Tessai's waist and under his apron to pull him back against Urahara's chest. Tessai readjusted his stance to be more comfortable and continued chopping away.

"Morning," Urahara murmured against Tessai's shoulder. 

"Good morning," came the reply but Tessai remained focused on the chopping. Then, "hand me the bowl over there?" Urahara opened one eye, looked around, located the target and dragged it over with a pinch of his fingers.

"Thanks."

"Hm hm."

Then there was peaceful silence again.

"I need to fry these now," Tessai murmurmed, turning briefly to his back. Urahara nodded into his back and followed Tessai around as he turned to the stove.

For a moment, only the sound of sizzling permeated the kitchen.

Urahara shifted sleepily and considered the bare stretch of skin between Tessai's neck and his shirt. Then he nipped it, quick as you like.

Tessai shuddered at the surprise attack and let out a sharp sound, letting his head fall back, his eyes closed. Urahara took this as encouragement to go ahead and suck more viciously on the spot he had nipped, while he withdrew a hand from under the apron and, drifting upwards, to alight with fingers that coaxed Tessai's jaw towards him so that he could seal his mouth with his own.

Tessai let out an involuntarily sigh of content into the kiss, as Urahara enjoyed just the pure feeling of such a chaste kiss.

Then without warning, Urahara deepened the kiss, tongue swiping against Tessai's lip, wetting it before pushing in without much resistance to plunge and tangle with Tessai's in a lewd dance.

Sensing Tessai's knees buckle as his hand came up to press against Urahara's jaw to hold him in place, Urahara pressed him forward to hold him up between the sink and his own body. Reaching forward, he also turned off the stove.

Then, his free hand drifted down and finding its prize, cupped it harshly. Tessai moaned into his mouth and tried to break off the kiss to protest something, but Urahara fixed him with a smoldering look, and chased Tessai's lips, successfully capturing them because there was only so far Tessai could bend before falling over the stove. Urahara resuming his ministrations, smirk curving his lips in triumph.

"Ugh, why do we have to see two old men making out first thing in the morning? Can't you just do that in your rooms?"

Jinta walked in with his arms crossed behind his head, and shot them a glare as he took a seat at the table. Ururu followed him timidly, looking apologetic for having interrupted.

Tessai shoved him back, but Urahara managed to keep him within the confines of his arms.

"Oh, why don't we wait and see what you'll be like when you fall in love, hmm?" Urahara shot back at Jinta who glared at him. Ururu hid a smile behind her hand.

Then Urahara turned and pouted at Tessai who frowned at him, and who pushed him away insistently. He backed agreeably but swiped a good squeeze of Tessai's ass as he went by as payment. Tessai just gave him a look. Urahara caught his eye, and making sure he waas out of sight of the kids, he mouthed what filthy, filthy things he would like to do to Tessai later. Tessai turned back to the carrots with reddened ears, as Urahara sauntered off happily, whistling a cheery tune.

"Um, do you need any help?" Ururu asked timidly, standing near the table. Tessai considered things, then shook his head and offered her a smile.

"It's fine, thanks, just wait a bit and I'll bring everything over."

In the end, they did come help him, Jinta, of his own pouty accord went and set the table, while Ururu spooned rice into everyone's bowls and put them out. Even Urahara, when he wandered back, got the juice and water. Tessai brought over the food and they all dug in with a cheerful 'itadakimasu'.

Tessai looked around at the four of them and felt a burst of contentedness, even as Jinta said something rude to Ururu and had to be told off and Urahara kept trying to inconspicuously feel him up under the table with an innocent look on his face as he pretended to read the newspaper and got swatted for his efforts.

Life was good at the Urahara shop.


End file.
